


Growing Up

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2017 [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Felching, Implied future Derek Hale/Others, Implied incest is accepted in the werewolf world, Incest, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, Versatile Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 31: Any Combo of KinksWerewolf puberty is very, very different from human puberty.





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS. Seriously. Read the tags. Don't be the person who doesn't (or who does) and then complains about the content.

Derek doesn't really understand it when Laura starts changing. He knows about puberty, his parents had the talk with him and his twin when they turned 11. He understands that their bodies are changing and that they're gonna be able to shift soon. But he doesn't understand why his constant companion is suddenly not there. They've done everything together since they were born. He asks his mom and dad and they smile fondly at each other before his mom answers.

“Honey, Laura's just a little ahead of you, and she's got to learn how to handle the other ways her body is changing - not just how to control her shift. You're not there yet, but when you are, you'll see what we mean.” His mother brushes at the hair on his forehead, dragging the strands away from his eyes. She smiles and pats his cheek and tells him to go on and play but to stay away from the back of the property even though he can scent that Laura is somewhere back there. He thinks about defying her because he knows Laura, they're twins, and she wouldn't want to be without him, but his mother must expect it, because there's extra authority in her voice and a flash of red in her eyes that makes sure he can't disobey. He hates it and storms off to his room in a huff, except not really because he could see his dad had something to say to his mom, so he leaves his door open to eavesdrop, hoping they don't notice.

“Talia, maybe it would be easier if we explained it to him, let him see.”

“No. He's not ready yet.”

“Talia, it worked for us.”

“It worked because we came of age at the same time, Peter. Derek isn't there yet. It will just confuse him.” Derek strains his hearing, but his parents have stopped speaking, instead there's just a series of slick sounds Derek can't identify. He scowls and shuts his door gently, flopping facedown onto his bed.

***

Derek grows more surly over the next few days, snapping at his younger siblings and stomping to his room every time his mother reprimands him. He doesn't eavesdrop anymore, but he knows that his parents have been talking about him, especially with the way they keep watching him like they're waiting for something. He expects more anger but it almost seems like they're happy that he's acting out, even when he gets in trouble for it.

After three days, he's so mad he feels like he could spit fire, his body burning up with his irritation. Everything seems to set him off. His mother takes one look at him and her eyes widen before she calls for Peter. Derek's annoyed that she's staring and he's about to snap at her, despite knowing he shouldn't get mouthy with his alpha, when his dad walks in and his gaze darts back and forth between Derek and Talia. His mom steps forward before Derek can open his mouth to ask why they're both staring at him, her palm coming up to feel his forehead, and his anger just drops away at the cooling touch. He thinks he might even wimper.

“Mama...so hot.” It's true, he hadn't realized until his mother's cool hand was against his forehead, leeching the heat away.

“Shh baby, don't worry. We'll get you what you need.” 

“Tal…”

“I know Peter. I know.” Derek can't follow the conversation his parents seem to silently be having, but he doesn't worry about it, his skin cooling at his mother's touch. He whimpers in relief when she gathers him in her arms, hands sliding under his shirt and cooling more of his skin. It almost feels like rocking as she sprints outside and towards the back of the property. He can smell Laura better as they near the kennels, and he wonders if this is where she's been staying, but instead of going further towards his sister, his mom turns into a different kennel, and Derek can't stop the whine he lets out when she sets him down.

Her hands start tugging at his clothes, and Derek obligingly shifts however she needs until he's standing there totally bare, his skin flushed and aching. It soothes briefly as his mother rubs her palms over him, and Derek feels a little dizzy with the warring sensations. 

“Peter, can you?” His mother addresses dad without taking her eyes or her hands away, unable to finish her request , and Derek is grateful. Doesn't even have it in him to worry when his father's palm pushes down on his shoulder blades, forcing him to bend. It's better, because his mother shifts and his nose plants right against her shoulder, her scent calming him further. He feels strange, skin too tight and body aching for something.

His father's hands spread his ass and Derek thinks he should feel embarrassed, but he just feels more relief as cool air blows across his hole. He shudders at the sensation, feeling oddly wet, and then groans when a finger slides inside of him.

“Talia, he's slick.” His dad's voice sounds halfway between confused and awed and Derek wants to look up, see his mother's reaction, but instead he just pushes back against the intrusion, liking the way it cools him too, his nose filled with his mother's scent. He can hear the groan his dad lets out and then there's something warm and wet prodding at his hole. He can feel the scrape of stubble against his overly sensitive skin, but it doesn't hurt at all right now. Derek doesn't stop himself from reaching back, pulling his cheeks open wider to give his dad better access, forehead rolling over his mom's shoulder where he's braced.

“Peter…” Talia's voice holds a little warning, and his dad's tongue retreats, though he doesn't shift his face too far from where Derek's spread open.

“He's delicious Tal, you should taste him.” He dives back in as soon as he's done speaking, tongue flicking in teasing motions against Derek's opening before plunging inside. Derek thinks he could stay like this forever, but his mom's hands are firm as she forces him back upright, dislodging his father's face from his ass. He and his dad both make a disgruntled noise that has his mom snorting back a laugh as she spins him around, her fingertips barely brushing his back before he's bending himself over.

His dad moves closer, letting Derek snuffle into his neck, helping hold him up as Derek reaches back to spread his cheeks again without being asked. He can smell the soothing scent of his father, coupled with something tangy, and his nose slides along his father's scruff, trailing through the slick wetness soaking his face, tongue darting out to taste. 

Derek's mom doesn't waste any time, as soon as he spreads his cheeks her face is sliding between them, skin softer than his dad's. She places a gentle kiss to his pucker before flattening her tongue and lapping at him. It feels even better than his dad's had, impossibly, and he tries to pull his cheeks even further apart.

“Shh baby, it's okay, mommy knows what you need.” She doesn't move away, speaking against his hole. He can feel a cooling trail up his thigh before she's sucking on her finger to get it wetter and then sliding it in alongside her tongue. She twists and tugs against his hole, sucking on the softening skin of his rim, before pulling her tongue back to speak again. “Feel good baby?” It takes Derek a few tries before he can answer.

“Yes mama, please, more.” She pets at his side with her free hand, adding another finger and spreading them so she can push her tongue between them, slurping as he gushes out more wetness. It goes on for what feels like forever, his body loosening as she keeps touching him, before she frees her mouth back up to speak again.

“Peter, open the kennel, he's ready.” Derek goes willingly when his dad helps him fold down to his hands and knees, his mom's tongue pressing back into him as soon as he's settled. He can't hold himself open, but the new position allows him to spread his legs wide, helping with that. As does the way he arches his back, pushing his ass back into his mom's mouth, feeling the way his motions rock him down onto her tongue. She's resumed petting him with one hand, the fingers of her other pressing into him and spreading him open. She's worked up to three, twisting and spreading them while her tongue flicks in and out of him, and Derek can feel the brush of her pinky finger. He arches harder, pushing back against it and whining when it pops inside of him, preening a little when he catches the scent of proud alpha wafting from his mom. 

“Such a good son baby, so good for mommy, so proud of you baby.” He smiles against his arm and rocks back onto her fingers faster, feeling the way his body gives for his alpha. It stirs something in his memory, some vague notion, but he feels too good to grasp onto the thought. It doesn't matter though, his mom is clearly happy, and she keeps licking at him around her fingers so Derek keeps rocking back. He's so taken by what's happening to him that he almost misses the thud of paws on the packed dirt floor of the kennel. He glances up when he hears his dad's footsteps echoing along with them.

His dad is staring at him and his mom, but Derek can't focus on him at all, instead his attention is drawn to the large black shepherd walking next to him. Derek knows the dog - knows all of their dogs - knows this is their star stud Maximus. They breed and train up police dogs, and Derek knows that Maximus has fathered more of their pups than the rest of their studs combined. He'd never been much interested in the dogs or the business, but now he can't seem to drag his eyes off the oversized dog. Heat pools low in his belly as the dog trots towards them, the sway of his balls apparent past the fur. 

Derek can feel his mouth water, his ass wetting further even as his mom pulls free of him completely.  
He doesn't understand why he's reacting this way, not when he never did before. And he must have voiced that out loud because his mom hushes him, fingers dragging down his hips and soothing him, one hand leaving a tacky trail behind it.

“Sometimes, baby, a wolf comes out very special. I know we explained mating to you, but we didn't think we'd need to explain about special wolves, at least not to you. They're rare, and when your sister started her heat earlier this week, we thought for sure she was the only rare wolf we'd have. But we were wrong, so we didn't prepare you.” Derek makes a questioning noise, even as his gaze stays stuck on Maximus, patiently standing next to Derek's dad.

“You see, some wolves are made to be bred. They need it, need to be filled up, need to feel stuffed full of come and pupped. But it starts when they're too young usually, like with Laura, so instead we give them a temporary mate. A dog to fuck and knot them, sating the need until they can be pupped for real.” Derek hears something tear behind him, followed by a slick squelching sound as his mother continues, her voice breathier. “That’s where Laura has been, in the other kennel with some of our smaller breeders. She's not as big as you, couldn't have handled Maximus. And we thought she would be the only breeder, with how endowed you are.” She stops again, the slick sounds cutting off before her wet hand wraps around his cock, stroking it. “We thought maybe you'd breed her eventually, didn't realize you'd share her need.”

Derek doesn't stop himself from thrusting into his mom's grip when she talks about him breeding Laura, his cock joining his ass in leaking. It makes his mother hum in interest and squeeze him gently. He lets out a low moan and rocks in her grip again. The sound makes Maximus perk up his ears, tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

“Don't worry baby, your father and I will be right here to keep an eye on you for your first time, make sure you get what you need and Maximus doesn't hurt you. Okay baby?” Derek nods his head, dropping to his elbows and spreading his legs wider. His mom leans forward one last time, tongue trailing up his cleft and dipping into his loosened hole to taste him before scooting away as she makes a clicking noise to call Maximus over. Derek rests his face on his arms, turned towards where his father is standing, eyes flicking up to watch him as he feels hot puffs of air against his hole. His skin is starting to heat back up now that his mother has stopped touching him, but the first lap of Maximus’ tongue against him has him shuddering in relief. The dog doesn't spend long licking at him, just a few cursory swipes, before he's shifting over Derek, fur brushing along his back. 

Derek expects it to add to the heat, but it doesn't, instead providing a cooling sort of relief the way his mother's touches had. He can feel something hot and wet poking against his thighs and he whimpers, spreading his legs as much as he can between Max's, arching his back so much it should hurt, though it doesn't. Max's tongue is still out, dripping warm saliva over his shoulders, but it doesn't bother him at all, especially not when he can feel the dog thrusting behind him, it's cock seeking entrance. 

Derek can feel the brush of his mother's hand as she grips Max's cock, helping to angle it. Derek can't hold back the noises he makes as the tapered cock pushes past his rim, his mother's hand releasing and moving out of the way at the first hard thrust. It slides him forward half an inch so Derek braces himself better as Max withdraws some, claws popping out to dig into the dirt and hold him in place as Max thrusts back inside. The dog's hips are fast, faster than Derek expected, after those first initial thrusts. As soon as he's sure he won't slip free, Max pounds away, heavy balls slapping against Derek's. His mother moves away after a moment too, Derek can see her slide along the floor until she's next to his father, both of them watching the dog fuck him with rapt attention.

His mother's shorts and panties have been ripped away from her mound, pussy glistening with her own slick, and the squelching noises are back as she slips the fingers that had been in his ass back inside of herself. It isn't long at all until his dad drops down behind her, hands reaching around to tear her shirt open, baring her breasts. Derek is surprised to see them leaking, smell his mother's milk as it dribbles out of her. His youngest sibling is far too old to still be on the tit and he hasn't smelled her milk in years. It makes his mouth water, especially when his dad rolls a pebbled nipple between his fingers, increasing the flow. 

“Look at our boy, Tal, look at how good he's taking that doggy cock. I never imagined we'd see this. Makes me wish we had another.”

“Me too Peter.” Talia crawls forward, Peter mirroring her, until she's leaning over Derek. Peter helps lift her up to her knees, slipping beneath her. Derek hears another ripping sound and then his dad's cock is free and rigid. His mom sinks down onto it with a moan, her tits bouncing as she settles. She smirks when she catches sight of Derek's gaze, fixated on them, and shifts until her hands bracket his and she's leaning over him as he rocks with the motions of Max's fucking.

“Thirsty baby? It's okay, come on and nurse. Haven't had milk since your baby brother got too old to do it, but maybe this means I'm ripe for daddy to pup me up again. Go on baby, nurse from mommy's tits.” She thrusts her chest forward and all Derek has to do is tilt his head up just a bit and he can latch on, groaning as warm milk fills his mouth. His tongue flickers across her nipple, cheeks hollowing as he suckles, his body swaying from Max's hard thrusts. His mom is moving counterpoint, his dad thrusting away, her free tit slapping against his cheek. Derek sucks until she's run dry, and then turns his attention to her other tit. It takes him a few tries to latch on, struggling to follow the motions of her body while Max stuffs him full. Eventually, his dad has to help, stilling his own movements and lifting his mom's tit to his mouth, holding it until he can latch on.

“Gods, Talia, look at him. Such an eager boy. Taking care of you, letting Max take care of him.” Peter's chin is hooked over her shoulder, one hand holding her hips steady as he thrusts up, the other pinching her wet nipple. His balls are tightening already, he's close, watching his son get pounded by their biggest fog, his cock buried in his wife's tight cunt. It doesn't take him many more thrusts before he's spilling inside her, feeling his come drip out around his cock as he stills. She lifts up and off of him, drenching his lap with their combined mess, and he watches in delight as Derek growls, claws and fangs sprouting as his nostrils flare.

Derek doesn't know what's come over him, but the scent of his father's release has him on edge. He growls at them before shoving back up onto his hands, then reaching out and snatching at his mother's hip, flipping her and yanking her beneath him. He knows she could stop him, easily - she is the alpha after all, but she lets him maneuver her into position, arches beneath him and reaches back to find his cock, helping to guide it into her as Max thrusts forward into Derek's ass. They both cry out when he slides inside, her pussy soaked from her own slick and his father's come. 

“Incredible. He's not quite meant just to be bred, is he?” His dad's voice is thick with awe and list, his eyes still blown dark as he knee-walks around them to get a better view. “Such a good son, filling your mommy up, aren't you? Look at her writhe on your cock, you must be hitting all the right spots. How does it feel to be back inside her pussy? To be fucking the cunt that made you? Maybe you'll be the one to pup her up instead of me.” 

Derek can't answer, too lost in the motions, fucking forward into his mother and back onto Max's cock, meeting the dog's thrusts eagerly. He almost doesn't realize that Max's knot is swelling, audibly popping in and out of his rim, until he tries to thrust forward and is stopped by a sharp tug against the inside of his hole. He whines pitifully and his father chuckles.

“Talia, be a good mommy and help the boy out. Max's knot has popped and he can't fuck you anymore.” His mom does as his dad asks, rocking her hips back to fuck herself on his cock. It makes him squirm and clench down around the pulsing knot, feeling the warm splashes as Max comes inside him, his own balls drawing up tight before he comes on a shout, forehead dropping to his mom's back where she's stilled, letting him pump inside of her.

It takes several minutes but Max's knot finally begins to deflate, and Derek can feel the wet slide of the dog's come leaking out of him before Max pulls free completely in a hot, messy rush. His mother slides forward a bit beneath him, freeing his own shrinking cock, and then turns as he begins to fall forward, her pussy making a sticky wet pillow for his face. Her fingers card through his hair as he feels his father move behind him, hands holding his hips up, thumbs pulling his cheeks apart to see where he's gaping open.

“Mmm, wish you were back her with me, Tal, his pucker's so red and pretty, all slick and wet.” Derek's mother just hums, shifting her hand until she can grip his hair a bit 

“Next time, right now I've got a treat for our son. C'mon baby, clean me up, I know you want to taste the messes you and daddy left in my pussy.” And Derek is unresisting when she pulls his face down, spreading her lips with her free hand. She smells good, like a mix of the three of them, and he eagerly laps at the come oozing out of her. He's rewarded with a moan followed by his father's tongue soothing his own abused hole. He rocks his ass back into it as best as he can, rubbing his face in his mother's pussy, feeling it slick his skin as he drives his tongue into her, sucking out their come. He chases the dripping trails down, hands sliding beneath her to lift her up a bit, tongue skating over her asshole, reveling in the noises she makes as he eats her out, humming against her sensitive skin whenever his father drives his tongue into him. 

They all lose track of time, happily indulging in cleaning each other up, until Mac comes nosing around again, the dog pushing Peter out of the way so he can mount Derek again. Peter spares a thought that it was good timing, seeing the flush taking over his son's skin, knowing the first heat will last for several days probably - though no guarantees, as Derek doesn't seem like a typical breeding omega. No matter, he's ready for another round himself, though a quick cupping of Derek's cock and balls show he's still spent. Derek whines when Peter pulls Talia up and out of reach, flipping her back to her front so he canount her again, his ass brushing over Derek's face as he settles between them. He glances over his shoulder, sees the glassy eyed want on his son's face.

“You can lick my hole baby, if you need to. Maybe, when you're ready to go again, I'll even let you fuck me.” Peter's words die for a moment when he feels Derek's tongue slipping between his cheeks, tickling the hairs before it swipes against his hole. He drapes himself over Talia's back, mouth next to her ear as he fucks into her with short, sharp thrusts, trying not to dislodge his son's mouth.

“Talia, we're going to have to find a playmate for him. He's insatiable and we have the other children to care for. I'd suggest Laura but-”

“But there's too much risk he'd pup her.” Talia finishes Peter's sentence, the words coming out in harsh pants. She agrees with her husband, knows that if their daughter got pregnant so young, suspicions would be aroused. “We'll find someone for him before his next heat. Someone he can't get pregnant. In the meantime, maybe one of our bitches will work, I can think of a few who won't mind his affections.” The words take effort to get out, her body rocking under Peter's, but she knows he hears her, even through the mounting haze of his own pleasure. She can feel herself getting close too, knows she'll come again on her husband's cock before he gets off, thinks about all the ways she can help prep him for Derek - can't wait, if she's honest with herself, to watch her son fuck her husband, her brother. Can't wait to see Derek with a new playmate either, and one day with his sister, hopefully just as happy with his twin as she's been with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
